Sunohara
by black blood knight13
Summary: I wish I had I girl that loves me like Tomoya dose... The rating will come into play later on. ( I'm giving this story up if you want it let me know I just don't see this going the way I want it and I'm hoping someone can breathe life to this slowly dieing story)
1. Thinking

Sunohara sat outside of the school after school had let out he was there for a long time everyone had left he was the only person on campus. He was watching the sun go down and thinking as he mp3 pumped music into his ears dance with the devil was just starting as he looks down at the time he thinks it will be fine if he just stays a little longer... _Tomoyo I'm happy for him but i wish i had a girl like Nagisa but I just want a girl to love for myself. I need a girlfriend I have no one to hang out with if there on a date or something I don't want to be a third wheel all my_ life...I'm lonely i say out loud for the first time I haven't talked in hours so my voice is rough like sand paper I reach in my pocket and pull out about 25 yen and I go to get something to drink _. I see that the window to the second librery is open and I dont want to spend my money so I go in to talk to Miyazawa and she was in there reading._ Hey whats up I say scaring her a bit. Oh nothing I'm just trying to finish this chapter what are you still doing on campus Sunohara-san not much I say I was just thinking things through a bit but I am very thirsty can I have a iced tea. Oh um one sec she gets up and gets me a drink I thank her and sit down to talk to her...


	2. Kim

Kimberly Freeman was walking around the campus of her new school to get a feel for the lay out that way she wasn't lost on her first day at her new school. She was about to leave but she saw a light on in a room that had a lot of books around the window she knew it as not the library she had been there. So she went to look at what it was...

So what are you reading I ask. Oh I'm reading a book from the U.S it is a book called The Hobbit. I have heard of it is it any good? Why yes you should read it but I know that something is wrong if your asking about books so whats up. HEY I COULD HAVE JUST BEEN TRYING TO BE NICE. Where you? No. Okay so whats wrong? Um I was just wishing that I had a girlfriend that loves me like Tomoya but I know that almost all the girls in my class think I'm not worth the time of day. Do you want to try one of my charm's? I guess I could try what do you got for me? How about a charm for meeting new girls. Well...okay what do I do? Well your going to need a cup...

I walked up the hallway and I saw plate on the door with the light on inside it read Reference Room so I look in the door and I see a guy and a girl with cups and the guy has the cup on his head chanting something but I'm not really positive they are words... Well that should work the girl said and the guy just shrugs I think its is time to make myself known so i clear my throughout and they both jump a foot in the air. Who are you...


	3. The meeting

Who are you? I am Kimberly Freeman the new american student. I was getting the hang of the campus and saw the light on... Well its nice to meet you I'm Youhei Sunohara. This is Miyazawa she spends most of her time in hear so you will find her most of the time. Yes that is true but let me tell her that next time Sunohara-san! Hey freeman let me see your class list. Okay hear and please call me Kim. Hey look you have most of your class's with me! I can show u around tomorrow if you want? I would love that, thank you um... Sunohara. You can call me Youhei if you want. Okay Youhei. Sunohara looks at the clock and sees the time he has ten three minutes tell curfew at the dorm so he stands and starts to leave as fast as he can. SHIT! Sagara is gonna be pissed bye Miyazawa, it was nice meeting you Kim Ill see you tomorrow in class !


	4. update

Sorry I haven't updated but I am taking a brake until school starts then I will continue please give me some reviews I would love some if i get someone to send me a review I would start writing sooner rather than later


	5. Tomoyo

Tomoyo was walking down the hall when she saw sunohara running at her she was prepared to kick him to Hell and back but he ran right past her! He then started rapidly talking in what she thought to be english? And to a girl she had never seen before none the less. The new girl happily congratulated sunohara on his English in somewhat choppy Japanese,the to smiled and sunohara led her off to her first class witch she and sunohara apparently shared with the strange girl. The more she thought on it the more like shit Tomoyo felt. She knew that there was a transfer student coming, but why was she mad no pissed that sunohara knew her? There was a pain in her chest and she wanted to cry but didn't know why. Sunohara was one of the few friends she had left in school all her (friends) from the student body didn't give a Fuck about her. But he even after he knew for a fact she was a girl and had no reason to try to "prove she was a man" he still did the charge at her thing he still bugged her to she if she was ok or if she wanted to help in his latest half asked idea. He made her fell like he cared when she asked why he did this he simply looked at her and said she looked like she needs someone to take anger out on or to get her to do something other than student council. And at that moment she finally put the pieces of the picture together she loved him and it broke her Hart to see him talking to a prettier girl...


	6. Um

If I get any reviews I may continue the story if I don't I may not if you're interested in taking over this story PM me and I will get back to you seriously though I don't know where to go with this I may continue but I'm worried I will ruin what I've got going so if you're interested in taking over the story private message me thank you for reading my story


	7. Asking

Tomoyo walked in the classroom with a forlorn expression. Sunohara saw this and went to see what was wrong but before he could Kim pulled him down and whispered in his ear that the teacher was coming. With a sigh sunohara sat back down.

* * *

The class had passed with out a hitch so as the lunch bell rang sunohara raced to catch Tomoyo and if he had looked back would have seen Kim with a sour look on her face.

Hey what's wrong sunohara demanded once hehad Tomoyo cornered. Nothing was the gruff reply. Come one I know something is bothering you what is it? I SAID IT WAS NOTHING this was punctuated by one of her famous kicks. Tomoyo stormed off with a face that was close to the color of a tomato.

* * *

Kim ran up to a still limping sunohara in the cafeteria and asked what was wrong with a worried look on her face. Nothing I'm just about over it. Okay... I think. Anyhow do you have anything planned this weekend? Yes actually me and my friends are all gonna get together and play one of your yearly games of baseball! ...would you like to come? Why not ,was the over energetic reply.


End file.
